


Eat Me

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu loves it the most like this – lying on his back against the white cotton bed sheets, with Kouyou’s head in between his thighs.</p><p><strong>A/N:</strong> I wanted to literally name this fic "Kouyou just eating the fuck out of Yuu" but that wasn't really a feasible name. Then again, this title isn't really PG13 either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

_God_ , Yuu fucking loved this.  
  
Yuu fucking loved moments like these – lying on his back against the white cotton bed sheets, his mouth staggering open and close in multitudes of soft and loud moans, his knees weakly shivering as they clench tightly around Kouyou’s head in between his thighs; just as how the wrings of his muscles  _clench tightly_  around Kouyou’s wet, hot pulsing tongue, pushing deep and impatiently inside of him.  
  
It was  _fucking_  perfect. Yuu’s hands grip the sides of said bed sheets, nails digging painfully into the threads, and –  _oh_ ,  _oh, Kouyou, just a little bit deeper please –_ and Yuu’s letting a soft cry out, his eyes fluttering quickly shut, his face scrunching up in  _pure_  pleasure. He can feel every inch of Kouyou’s mouth moving quickly against his entrance, and he can feel a little bit of the other man’s growing stubble scraping past his skin too; Kouyou hadn’t been regularly shaving the past few weeks, and though it wasn't particularly obvious before, it was definitely obvious  _now_ , with Kouyou’s chin moving rapidly against him, his mouth working wonders inside of Yuu’s tight hole.  
  
“Fuck,  _please_ ,” Yuu’s gasping, and  _oh god_ , it felt so fucking wet and wonderful with Kouyou eating him out like this, with Yuu surrendering himself completely to the other man to do whatever he so wished with his mouth. Yuu keeps tilting his hips up, keeps pushing further up against Kouyou’s mouth, and his lover obliges each time, sinking his tongue in deeper and producing these slick, panting noises that cause Yuu to lose control every time. God, Kouyou has never looked more hot than  _now_ , when he’s trapped in between Yuu’s thighs and eating out the raven’s delicious hole. His eyes are dark with lust and his palms are cupped tightly around the cheeks of Yuu’s ass; and Yuu  _loves_ it, loves knowing that his lover loves pleasuring Yuu like this, loves pampering Yuu with his tongue, and Yuu  _definitely_  loves being Kouyou’s sweet little babydoll; if only to be fucked ruthlessly with every inch of said man’s cock and mouth.  
  
“Ride me good,  _please_ , ride me hot with your tongue,  _Daddy_ ,” Yuu mewls desperately, restless, wanting Kouyou to go faster, and he  _knows_  calling Kouyou his favorite pet name will do the trick. He knows all the right words to say just to rile up the other man good, or at least – good enough to give him the harsh fucking he deserves, anyway. Kouyou pauses for a moment, as if he’s warning Yuu of the game he wants to play, before he’s slipping his tongue out of the smaller man, raising his head back up, eyes gazing towards Yuu in a stare that barely masks his overpowering lust for the raven. Saliva is dripping off the sides off Kouyou’s mouth, bit by bit, and  _god_ , Yuu is  _so_  fucking turned on looking at his man wet and ready for him.  
  
“Ride me good,” Yuu’s whimpering out, his thighs wide open, his hole slick and ready, and the way he innocently looks up to Kouyou beneath his hooded gaze and long lashes doesn't help his cause at all; especially not when the other man’s climbing up hungrily onto the very bed Yuu’s on and pulling at the raven’s shoulder length hair, dragging him up from his position.  
  
“Get on your knees,” Kouyou hisses, not even sorry when Yuu cries out quietly as the taller man grabs at his shoulders, turning him and pushing him down against the bed once more – this time face-down. “You asked to be ridden good, didn’t you, Yuu?”  
  
“Yes I did,  _Daddy_ ,” Yuu’s whispering, his voice half strangled as Kouyou reaches a hand down to circle around his neck, briefly choking the raven for a moment. The simple gesture  _excites_  the raven, because Yuu knows Kouyou wants him to know his place, to know that he’s  _his_  whore, to know that Yuu can’t give the orders and expect Kouyou to fully comply without getting something in return. Kouyou’s pressing his lips to the side of Yuu’s neck in a second, thirstily sinking his teeth into the pale nape of the raven’s, and the soft moan Yuu produces at the feel of Kouyou biting him is absolutely  _lethal_  in the way it makes Kouyou hard instantly.  
  
“I want your tongue inside of me,  _fuck_ ,” Yuu curses, his eyes slinking shut once more, falling victim to Kouyou’s tongue licking kisses all over his neck. “Not – not  _here_ ,” Yuu knows he’ll get punished for complaining, but  _fuck_ , his gaping hole is feeling rather empty and in need of a good fuck right now. Kouyou’s grunting in displeasure, harshly removing his mouth off Yuu’s skin, and Yuu’s secretly smiling at the way he can so easily rile his lover, giving him  _exactly_  what he asks for each time. “I guess Daddy doesn’t love his kitten anymore…”  
  
“ _Yuu_ ,” Kouyou’s voice is threatening, and  _really_ , Yuu should be scared, but when his lover pulls back and pushes Yuu back down onto the bed, the raven’s smirking, knowing Kouyou’s bound to listen to him eventually. Kouyou’s hands are grabbing for the sides of Yuu’s hips, pushing the rest of his body down and only leaving his ass high up in the air; and he’s absolutely transfixed by the sight of Yuu like this, ready for him once more, his hole open and ready to be fucked by his tongue. “I shouldn’t have trained you to be such a slut,” Kouyou’s groaning, though he’s not complaining, and it sends Yuu giggling, his voice slightly muffled by the sheets. It makes Kouyou smile briefly.  
  
“Ride me  _good_ , Daddy,” Yuu repeats, teasing, and this time almost  _begging_ , and Kouyou resumes what he’s been doing before. He lowers his mouth against Yuu’s ass and slips his tongue in, flicking it deep and wrenching it past Yuu’s many resistant muscles, and  _god_ , Yuu’s moaning once more, his moan loud enough to send a twitch directly to Kouyou’s cock. Kouyou’s pulling his tongue back in and out, riding Yuu just like he promised, and it’s when Kouyou begins fucking him furiously like this that Yuu  _really_  begins to weaken underneath him.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,  _oh, oh_! Daddy!  _Please_! You’re so good to me Daddy!  _Oh_ , god,  _fuckfuckfuck—_ ” Yuu’s slowly being reduced to tears, his ass trembling right underneath Kouyou’s touch, and the way he pushes himself higher up and squeezes tightly around Kouyou’s tongue makes the other man groan in response. “Kouyou Kouyou  _fuckfuckfuck,_  I’ll let you do anything to me afterwards,  _I promise_ ,  _ah,_ you’re so naughty  _Daddy_ ,  _I bet you like – nngh – watching me come undone like_ – ” Kouyou pushes a tongue in deeper against a familiar spot and holds it there, sliding in between the muscles slowly and teasingly, and he’s not surprised to see Yuu collapse entirely under his very action, Yuu’s thin legs shaking weakly down under, completely accompanied by his familiar, piercing scream.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Yuu’s gasping, voice suddenly hoarse, and he’s panting heavily against the sheets, his hips pressing deeply into them, pushing them up and rubbing his hard erection profusely against the bed in an attempt to get some desperate relief. “Please –  _please_  – Kouyou – do that again – you know I love it there – ” Kouyou continues massaging his tongue deeply against Yuu’s g-spot, fucking him hard and fast in repeated thrusts, and it’s enough to have Yuu completely convulse underneath him, his shrill of cries a mixture of screams and pleasured whines. “ _Please_ , god _,_ Kouyou, you’re so  _bad_ – ” Yuu’s already moving a hand quickly down under, frantically reaching for his own cock, knowing he’s already more than hard and wet and  _fucking_  ready for a mind blowing orgasm from his lover.  
  
Kouyou slips his tongue out at this point; not entirely, however, just enough for one of his fingers to slip in, and it’s when Kouyou begins picking up the pace again and thrusting both his tongue and finger inside of Yuu that Yuu feels wonderfully  _filled_ , his curses of pleasure constantly ringing in the air to remind Kouyou of how much of a good job he’s doing for him. Yuu must be choking on his tears by now, but Kouyou can’t afford to look, can’t afford to stop and lose his momentum just for a peek at his lover going completely debauched for him. He sinks a second finger in and Yuu’s whimpering with pain, but he’s not telling Kouyou to stop, and that’s enough for him to continue thrusting in and out of the raven.  
  
He’s pressing his fingers and tongue down, applying pressure against Yuu’s sweet spot, and the sensation’s almost painful, but only because of how  _pleasurable_  it is – Yuu can’t even hear what sounds he’s making anymore, too drowned out by the intoxication of pleasure running through him, and  _god_ , he may be moaning, he may be begging, he may be sobbing or screaming or whatever, but he doesn't care, he doesn’t  _fucking_  care, he just wants more of Kouyou inside of him _and_ –  
  
He’s writhing helplessly against Kouyou’s throbbing tongue, and then it hits him, and it hits him  _hard_. He’s throwing his head back and his fingers are weakly thumbing the head of his cock, his orgasm crashing upon him like the crest of a great wave, and he’s crying, his cum spilling all over his stomach and the sheets. The pleasure rolls over his body, down to his curling toes and back up again, and he convulses erratically in pleasure before falling weakly to the bed, utterly spent and gasping. Kouyou only removes his tongue and fingers then, when he’s sure Yuu’s had his fill, and licks his lips satisfiedly at the sight of Yuu splayed over, his breaths soft and tired in the silence, his pale and slim body curling up protectively into a ball,  _practically_  demanding to be embraced.  
  
“Baby,” Kouyou’s cooing, leaning over, turning Yuu over on his back so he can see Yuu’s stained stomach and now flaccid cock. He grins, mouthing his way down the front of Yuu’s body so he can lick the remains of Yuu’s cum, and Yuu lets out a delicate sigh at the feel of Kouyou’s tongue still moving against his skin.  
  
“Still hungry?” Yuu’s teasing, eyes only now opening to gaze down at Kouyou’s lustful frame, his lover still enthusiastically licking at his abdomen. “Mmm, you’re going to make me hard again.”  
  
“That’s the plan,” Kouyou cocks his head, eyeing the tip of Yuu’s cock deliciously, darting a tongue out to briefly lick at it. “You said I could do anything to you afterwards. Remember?”  
  
Yuu’s smiling confusedly to his lover. “Did I?”  
  
“You did,” Kouyou frowns, his look accusing, and as he moves up to bring Yuu into a hungry kiss, he slides a hand down to in between Yuu’s thighs, fingers brushing teasingly against the worn out hole that’s still there. Yuu moans at the contact, breaking from the kiss to look to Kouyou’s hand, but Kouyou doesn’t let him; he only delves further into the kiss, keeping Yuu’s tongue preoccupied, his other hand moving down the front of his pants to unzip and pull out his still-hard cock from within his boxers.  
  
“Kou,” Yuu’s whimpering in between their kisses, when Kouyou parts their mouths to kiss down Yuu’s neck, and then presses the tip of his own erection against the front of Yuu’s flat stomach. “ _Kou_ …”  
  
“ _Kitten_ ,” Kouyou affectionately calls, cupping a palm over Yuu’s butt cheek and pushing the raven’s hips up higher, so as to pull Yuu’s leg over his and fit his cock nicely in between the raven’s thighs. Yuu moans softly at the contact, and he obliges his lover quietly as Kouyou sinks Yuu’s body right down onto his cock, sending the raven slinking his eyes shut immediately. Kouyou groans, feeling both the wetness and hotness of Yuu’s muscles from within tighten around his member quickly, and it’s with soft and heavy panting that the both of them begin to shift against one another, sheathing their hips together as they fuck sensually and slowly against the cotton bed sheets.  
  
Kouyou encircles an arm around the raven so as to roll Yuu over him, spreading Yuu’s thighs over his own hips, and very soon Yuu’s atop of him, riding his lover’s cock deeper and harder into him, with his lips desperately crashing against Kouyou’s own mouth at the same time, bringing him into a raunchy, hot kiss. He’s kissing Kouyou furiously, his fingers twisting in Kouyou’s hair, and it only mildly distracts his lover from watching Yuu’s hips gyrate erotically against his cock, his girth filling Yuu up and causing Yuu to produce slight moans in between their kisses each time.  
  
“You’re so hot,  _fuck_ ,” Kouyou’s whispering, just as Yuu pushes himself down further onto Kouyou’s own cock, and the way he clenches his thighs together with a face of complete ecstasy and a lewd moan –  _oh, Kou…! –_  practically makes Kouyou go weak at the sight. Kouyou’s hands move down to grip at Yuu’s ass, squeezing the plump cheeks in his hold, and he’s groaning as he feels them softly throb in his hands. It’s hard to think that ten minutes ago he had his face trapped in between them, eating the fuck out of Yuu’s asshole with his mere tongue. And now he was fucking deeply inside of them with his own cock, giving Yuu the treatment he’s always deserved.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Kouyou himself to spill directly inside of the raven with such thoughts, along with the very image of Yuu riding above him, eager and desperate to please. Kouyou cums with a loud groan and cry of Yuu’s name, and as he fills Yuu’s insides up with his warm cum, it’s Yuu’s turn to grin satisfiedly to him, only removing himself from Kouyou’s cock when the man beckons for him to move closer.  
  
Kouyou envelops Yuu into a heated kiss, their slippery tongues filling the silence with wet and sloppy noises, and he has a hand moving up behind Yuu quickly after that, his fingers running up past into his hair, clutching the raven tightly and close to him.  
  
“Baby,” Kouyou calls, and it makes Yuu smile, his face leaning in, rubbing his nose affectionately against Kouyou’s own one.  
  
“Baby,” Yuu replies, teasing, and his smile widens as he wraps his arms up around Kouyou’s neck before him, mewling for a cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/202275.html) on February 28th, 2014.
> 
> As how most of my porn fanfics come about, I usually get them right before I go to bed and I'm like, "BUT WHAT IF URUHA ATE THE FUCK OUT OF AOI." and that's how this fanfic idea came about. and literally, in my iPhone notepad, I wrote "Yuu loves this the most. Being eaten the fuck out of Kouyou."
> 
> I feel like I don't write enough of rimming, even though I really do love it. And you should too.
> 
> This really was mindless PWP wasn't it. ....
> 
> Also, I keep getting asks from anons about writing daddy fics!!!!! Yes!!!!! I love daddy fics too!!!! So here's something with some daddy references. It's the 21st century, who hasn't had a daddy kink lbr.
> 
> Comments if you love bc they make me happy :3


End file.
